


Someone Like You

by NeoCortex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone lived, M/M, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired by the song of the same name. Song-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

The last day of his senior year Derek told him that they needed to go their separate ways. It hurt like hell but Stiles got it. Or he thought that he got it. Derek wanted Stiles to go to college and experience life. At least- that was what Derek made it seem like he was telling Stiles.

So Stiles left for Palo Alto a week later with a broken heart but a hopeful heart at the same time.

Four years went by in a sort of blurred snail’s pace. In the first year at the end of each semester he’d go back to Beacon Hills and catch up with everyone only occasionally seeing Derek. At the end of that year he was back in Palo Alto when Scott informed him that Derek had met someone. In his next visit to Beacon Hills Stiles didn’t see Derek at all.

In his second year his visits home were fewer and further between but that was what Skype was for. Scott would keep him updated on all the pack’s goings on- and that even included Derek and his ‘someone’ who turned out to be a girl named Bethany.

In his third year he managed to get home to Beacon Hills a bit more frequently- not like his first year- but better than his second. And in all those visits he still didn’t see Derek.

His last year didn’t include any trips to Beacon Hills except for the Winter Break. And that was spent at home with his dad. He didn’t see much of anyone as they were all spending their holidays with their own families. That would be his only trip home.

It was 2 weeks until graduation when Scott told Stiles over Skype that Derek and Bethany had apparently gotten married. Stiles felt his heart break a bit more but he shrugged and told Scott to send his regards- which got him a strange look- then promptly changed the subject.

He had been home for nearly a month when he finally went out to see the Hale House that Scott had told him had been rebuilt.

He was climbing out of his jeep when the front door opened, “Stiles?” he felt a little more of his heart fall into pieces but he looked to the porch and gave a smile.

“Hey Derek.” His voice remained steady even if his heart didn’t. He mentally cursed himself when he saw the concern flit across Derek’s eyes. “Long time no see. I uh, I just came out to see the house. Scott told me about it- showed me pictures, but it’s different in person.” He cast his eyes around the property and house so he could avoid looking at the man.

“Yeah. You know you could have seen it any time you were in town.” Derek offered up with what sounded like an almost hurt tone. But Stiles decided he was projecting so he tossed that idea out instantly.

“No I couldn’t.” He replied almost off handedly as his eyes landed on a black haired woman coming out of the front door now.

“Derek, who’s here?” Her voice was soft and melodious and Stiles wanted so badly to hate her. But one look at her smile and he couldn’t. It was like Allison all over again.

She saw Stiles just as she stepped up beside him and that smile turned on him, “Oh gosh! You’re Stiles aren’t you?” She asked stepping forward and presenting him her hand to shake.

Proper home training- that he rarely wanted to remember- kicked in and had him taking her hand firmly, “Yes. And you must be Bethany. Scott’s told me so much about you.” He let her hand go now and slid both of his own into his pockets, “He said you guys got married this last winter. Congratulations.”

Stiles didn’t see the look of concern and the frown on Derek’s face as his tone took on a mechanical cheery quality. But he did see the look of confusion as he shrugged and said, “Well I came to see the house. So I’ve seen it, I’ve met your wife, and I now have to go.” He nodded his head politely to Bethany and gave her a smile, “Bethany, a pleasure to meet you-“

“And you Stiles. You’ll have to come around some time for dinner. We’d love to have you.” He gave her a now tighter smile but only gave a light nod before tossing Derek a salute in departure and walking back to his jeep.

The slender male managed to keep his face impassive all the way until he started the jeep and the radio came on-

_‘I heard that you’re settled down._

_That you’ve found a girl and you’re married now-‘_

Eyes went wide and started to water as he slapped the radio off and forced himself to focus on leaving the Hale property. He didn’t bother looking back.

If he had- he’d seen the look of pain in Derek’s eyes as the elder male had started to move to the vehicle the moment Stiles looked as if he’d wanted to cry.

            Erica had dragged him out with her and the girls for Karaoke night about 3 weeks later and things were going alright. Heartache would hit him from time to time but it was nothing he couldn’t deal with. Until he had to go up on stage.

Erica and Stiles had made a bet. Stiles lost. The end result was him having to sing.

He’d been perusing the song selections when he came across ‘Someone Like You’. It was in absolute contrast to what everyone else had been doing all night but it was the only song on the list that even remotely got his attention.

The DJ introduced him then, “Up next ladies and gentlemen, Stiles is gonna slow things down a bit for us tonight with Adele’s ‘Someone Like You’. Take it away.”

And so he did.

He didn’t bother to look at the screen for the words as the music played. He just listened and let his heart tell him what to do.

“I heard that you’re settled down-

That you’ve found a girl, and you’re married now.” As he sang he wrapped his fingers around the mic and used the stand for support for a few bars.

“I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things, I couldn’t give to you.” Back at their table Erica looked at Lydia who was watching Stiles with a thin lipped frown and furrowed brows. But it was Allison that spotted Derek frozen in the doorway.

“Old friend, why are you so shy?

It ain’t like you to hold back- or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t fight it.

I had hoped you’d see my face and be reminded that for me- it isn’t over.”

Allison tapped Lydia’s knee under the table and motioned slightly with her head to the door. It was then that the girls all saw Derek make what looked to be an aborted step in the direction of the stage where Stiles was singing his broken heart out.

“Never mind I’ll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too!

Don’t forget me I beg! I remember you said-

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.”

Listening to Stiles sing they continued to watch Derek look at Stiles as realization that the younger was still in love with him broke over him.

“You know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summer haze-

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t fight it.

I had hoped you’d see my face and be reminded that for me- it isn’t over.”

Kira voices a little gasp now as Stiles moves on to the next verse in gusto and the light catches on his face just right, “Is he crying?” The rest look back to the stage to see what she was talking about.

“He is…” Lydia’s frown is back in full force as she watched light refract off the tears on Stiles’ cheeks.

“Never mind I’ll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you.

Don’t forget me I beg! I remember you said-

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah…

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?”

Stiles sighed into the mic as he opened his eyes finally, tears welling up within them making it hard for him to see. He took a breath and finished the song a bit more slowly now.

“Never mind I’ll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

Don’t forget me I beg! I remember you said-

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts… instead…”

As he finished the song the entire room- which had been quiet in awe before- erupted into applause and cheers for him. Stepping away from the mic he turned to leave the stage and found the DJ standing with an offered tissue. “That was beautiful.” Stiles nodded in thanks and took the tissue as he made his way to the table where Erica and the girls were seated.

Sitting down he was met with a tight hug from Kira into which he let himself collapse and finally cry the way he’d wanted to four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you cry then I am sorry. To an extent. Think how I felt writing it...  
> I might do another chapter with the Karaoke night from Derek's POV... Don't know yet.


End file.
